Jessica helps Daredevil with Fisk (RE-DO)
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: Matthew Murdock (aka) Daredevil hires Jessica Jones to help him and his friends take down Wilson Fisk. (I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING)
1. Chapter: 1

**Chapter: 1****\--**

Jessica Jones was in her office/apartment with an open bottle of Wild Turkey Whiskey on is on her laptop doing some research and looking into the man in the black mask. She's curious about the lone vigilante who runs around in a black mask, she doesn't know why he's doing this but at least he's doing something that she can never do, thanks to Kilgrave she has a whole different perspective on being a hero. She sighs as she takes a swing of her drink and feels the burning sensation run down her throat. Forget about the man in the black mask, she needs to find Kilgrave before he hurts or kills anyone else.

She was about to continue with her search when there was a knock on the door. She felt her heart drop and looked at the door through the frosted glass window. Who would be visiting her at this time of night? She thought to herself as she slowly gets up, "Who is it?" she yells as her heart thumps against her chest.

"Ms. Jones? I'm Matthew Murdock. I want to hire you." said the man through the door. Jessica takes a deep breath and walks to the door and opens it. She sees a man with brown hair, in a suit wearing red glasses and has a cane. Blind. She noted, "Come on in." Jessica said as he opened the door wide and let the stranger in.

When the door opened Matthew can hear her heart thumping at a rhythm that tells him she's anxious and is wary of him, he had read her file and knew what happened with Kilgrave, well a little as to what happened with him and knew she had PTSD and every since she escaped from him she has always been wary of new people which he can understand. As soon as he was let in he used his senses to get a read of the place. It smelt like whiskey and leather as he can also smell it coming off of Jessica, must be a coping mechanism for dealing with the nightmares of a mind controller psychopath. He walked forward until he felt the chairs and sat down in one of them.

He heard Jessica close the door and walk over to her desk, he can hear her putting away her whiskey as she sits down and says, "Start at the beginning." he heard her say as he started telling her everything.

It has been 10 minutes since Matt started telling Jessica about Wilson Fisk, and everything that he did and all what he knows, surprisingly she found herself interested in the story. After he finished telling her everything she sighs, "Shit Murdock." she commented, "That is some story. Surprisingly I found myself interested which doesn't happen often." she added as she leaned back in her chair, "I'll do it. I'll look into Fisk, I caught his broadcast I don't believe the shit he says."

"I agree. That's why we need your help. My friends Foggy and Karen they are both getting deep and I want to take some of the pressure. I was hoping you can help them more you can help me. Give me the information and I will pass it onto them." Matt said to her. He honed in on her heartbeat to see it was beating a little fast indicating that she was telling the truth and that she really was interested. "Yeah, I'll look into it." Jessica said.

Matthew nodded, "Thank you Ms. Jones." he replied to her. Jessica scoffs at the name,"call me Jessica. Ms. Jones sounds to blah." she told him as Matt let out a laugh, "Noted." he said. He heard her open a draw and took out a piece of paper, "I'll need a 50% deposit at front and the other 50% after the job is done. This is a contract stating that you will keep your word and pay me for my services." She said as she slipped over the paper and pen.

Jessica watched as Matthew felt her desk until he found the pen as she directs his hand to the dotted line as he signs his name. After he gets done she takes the paper and look it over. Once she's satisfied she stands up and holds out her hand, "I'll do the best that I can. From what you told me about Fisk he sounds like a real dick." she said as Matt got up and shook her hand, "Thank You Jessica." Matt replied as he let go and makes his way out of her apartment,

Once the door shut Jessica sighs and thinks about Matthew Murdock and what he told her about Wilson Fisk. She opened her laptop and get to work on everything they need on Wilson Fisk and put looking for Kilgrave to the side until the job is done.

**\--**

**A WEEK LATER**

It has been a week and neither Murdock, Foggy, nor Karen heard from Jessica Jones. They might think that Fisk found out about Jessica and had her taken care of. They were all in their offices when the door opened and Matt smelled the hint of Whiskey and Leather and smiled as he got up grabbed his cane and opened the door.

"Jessica! It's nice to see you again." Matt greeted the P.I. "Wait! Your Jessica Jones? The P.I that Matt told us about? You really helping us with Fisk?" Foggy asked earning a signs of annoyance from the P.I, "Dude! Chill. And yeah I am Jessica Jones sorry haven't been in touch been busy doing my job." she sarcastically said as she as she went to one of the offices and dragged a chair out and sitting in front of the girls desk as she kicks her feet up on the desk taking out a flask and takes a drink.

"So what do you have for us?" Karen asked anxiously wanting to put this guy away for good. "Calm down lady, I am just getting there." Jessica told the lady letting out a sigh, "Before we start who else is in on this little…..whatever against Fisk?" she asked.

Karen says, "Ben Urich from the NY Bulletin." Jessica nodded, "The reporter who wrote about the Union Allied Construction Piece?." she said earning a nod from the people in the room, "Anyways, Murdock told me that you guys are in on finding anything on Fisk. Let's hear what you have." She said as she looks at Karen and Foggy as they both explain to Jessica what they've found.

"Damn." Jessica whispered as Karen and Foggy got done telling her what they know so far. "Sounds like we can hardly trust anyone in the police force, media, and apparently this Landman and Zack place." Jessica added as Karen nodded, "Well there's Ben, we can trust him. Also there's that Detective Barrett on the police force, so far those are the only people we can trust."

"Lady I don't even trust half the people in this room, well except for Murdock here, but that's about it." Jessica said with a raised eyebrow. Before Foggy or Karen could say anything Matt buts in, "So what were you able to find?" He asked trying to direct the conversation back to Fisk.

Jessica took another drink from her flask, "Well, I found something that might put together this whole investigation." she said as she took out a flash drive from her front pocket and tossed it towards Karen who caught it, "This has everything you need to put that little piece of shit away, if you can prove that it's true. Anyways, I am leaving that to you guys, but right now I think my job is done." She added as she stood up.

"Wait! How did you get this within a week?" Karen asked Jessica curiously and suspicious. Jessica turned to look at the blonde, "I have my ways. Now if there's not anymore questions. I should be going." she stated as starts to leave.

Here you go Jessica! Your other half of the payment for your services. Thank you for helping us get closer to putting Fisk away."he said as he handed out a check as Jessica took it and stuff it in her pocket, "Eh...Just doing my job." she said as she left.

**\--**

Jessica was doing more research on Fisk. Right now she was laying down flat on her stomach on a rooftop that's beside a warehouse that she thinks might be Fisk's base of operations. She was right, Fisk and a few other people came out of the warehouse as she got pictures. When she was satisfied of the pictures she headed back to her apartment.

When Jessica got back to her apartment she plunged in her camera and upload photos onto her laptop and go through them. Truth be told, the more she looks into Fisk the more secrets she finds to help Matt and his friends expose the fat man himself. She was browsing the news until she came across a broadcast that was aired 17 minutes ago. She clicked on the video as it talks about the death of Elana. She remembered Matt telling her about Elena being their client and came for help to save her home from Fisk.

"Shit." She whispered as she grabbed her jacket along with her bag and walk out of her apartment heading towards where she knows Matt, Foggy and Karen would like to hang out.

**Josie's Bar**

Matt, Karen, and Foddy were all sitting at the table when Matt smelled the familiar whiskey and leather knowing that Jessica had just entered the bar. Jessica walked over to them as Foggy saw her, "Ms. Jones? What are you doing here?" he asked the P.I not getting why she was here.

"I heard about your client, came to see how you guys are holding up?" she asked them. "Well, we think that her death was connected somehow to Fisk." Karen admitted as she took a drink from her cup. Foggy pointed at the TV, "Speak of the devil." he commented as Jessica along with Karen look at the tv, "It's Fisk." Jessica told him as he asked Josie to turn it up.


	2. Chapter: 2

**Chapter: 1**

After she left Josie's, Jessica Jones went back to her apartment and do some research, she found out that the warehouse Fisk owns is on the waters, Pier 81. She writes it down on a piece of paper and makes her way out of her apartment and towards the warehouse.

At the warehouse Jessica was hiding behind a broken down car making sure she didn't get caught. Once the coast was clear she makes her way to the door to see it was locked. She looks around before using her strength and break the lock as she allowed herself in. She gave herself a few minutes to adjust to the dark then took out her flashlight and looked to see a table with a lamp over head.

She makes her way to the table as she grabs her Camera and takes pictures of the blueprints and plans that were laid out on the table. She was just about to head where she came from when she heard a voice, "What are you doing here?" Jessica jumped and looked behind her to see the man in black, "I Could ask you the same thing." she replied as she crossed her arms.

The man in the black mask makes his way over to the table and takes off his glove as he runs his hand over the paper to get a reading as to what it was saying. Jessica came up beside him and was getting ready to open her mouth when his hand covered up her mouth as he motioned for her to keep quiet. She nodded as he let his hand down and tilt his head as he listened for a heartbeat.

He turned around and started walking towards the back of the warehouse, "I didn't come here for you." he said to an opening inside the warehouse, "Who are you…..?" Jessica started to ask who he was talking to when a voice overpowered hers. "But I am the one you have found," said a voice making Jessica tense up for a fight as a red hooded figure jumps down, "Oh you gotta be shitting me. Ninja's are real?"Jessica asked as the man in black started talking, "You were at the docs with the boy." he said to the hooded figure.

"As were you. With the old fool." Nabu told Matt. "That was unexpected." he added. The man in black replies, "I'm not part of his war."

"Yet you aided him." said the hooded figure as he starts to walk around his opponent. Jessica was a few feet behind Matt waiting for the action to start. "You in the act caused me displeasure." he added as the man in black and Jessica walks around trying to keep their distances. "Did Fisk send you?" Jessica asked speaking for the first time this started.

"Is that why he paid that junkie……..A woman is dead and for what? Just to lure him into some kind of trap?" she asked in a snarky tone. "He is here" he told her. "Are you not?"he added as he asked the man in the black mask.

"I knew no one was in the building. Made that mistake with the russians once. Learned from it." he said, "But you didn't know I was here." the red hooded figure stated as he was getting ready to make his move.

"No. You slowed your heart…...lowered your body temperature." answered the man in the mask. "The old fool has taught you in our ways." The red figure told him. "I told you I"m not with him." said the man in the mask getting frustrated.

"Yet you are a warrior, deserving of a warrior's death." said Nobu. "I came here for Fisk. Guess I'll have to settle for you." the masked man said as he took out his two wooden sticks, "Oh shit." whispered Jessica.

The masked man and the red hooded figure started fighting. When he came after Jessica she punched him sending him back against the wall where he got up and resumed his fight with Jessica and the Man in black. "Jessica get out of here." the man in the black mask yelled as he was having trouble fighting the red hooded person.

"You know I usually don't listen, but I'll make and exception. Good Luck." she said making a run for it and out of the building.

Jessica entered her apartment breathing heavily from all the running as she shut and locked the door. She takes a deep breath and makes her way to her desk as she puts down her bag, takes off her jacket and retrieve a bottle of whiskey taking a few big gulps to calm her nerves.

She sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop as she took out her camera plugging it into her computer and waited as it uploaded the photos from her camera. She starts to think about the man in the black mask and that red hooded figure, to be honest, she hopes that the man in black will be okay because he wasn't so bad to Jessica. She took another drink of her whiskey as she went through her photo's as soon as they were loaded.

**\--**

It was an hour later as Jessica had her head down on her desk asleep surrounded with whiskey bottles as her cup was on it's side spilling the little what was left over the surface. She didn't hear the thump that landed on her fire escape outside of her window. But what woke her up was the loud thump that made Jessica gasp as she sat up knocking something off that broke, "Shit." she whispered as she closed her eyes and brought a hand to her head.

She opened her eyes and saw the man in black laying on her floor covered in blood, "You gotta be kidding me." she said as she got up and walked over to the person that was on her floor. She got down and felt for a pulse and nodded when she found one "I am too drunk for this shit." she whispers. She then carefully removed the mask and to say she was shocked, but putting all that aside she got up and retrieve her first aid kit. When she heard her door open she looked up to see Foggy and felt her heart drop, "Oh No." she muttered.


	3. Chapter: 3

Chapter: 3

It was the next day and Jessica Jones was on her laptop going through more of her photos that she took last night when she heard a groan and looked up to see Matt was awake, he tried to move but winced and let out a grunt, "Wouldn't do that if I was you." Jessica told him as she saw him tense up, "Don't worry. Your in my apartment." she said as she got up and walked over towards Matt, "Did you stitch me up?" Matt asked.

"No. It was your nurse friend, Clair. You almost took me out when I was trying to get you to the hospital and you insisted that I call her instead." she said as she sat at the edge of the couch and looked at the face of Matt Murdock. "I don't remember. Sorry." he apologized earning a scoff in return, "It's nothing believe it or not I had worse." She replied as she got up and slipped her jacket on, "Where are you going?" Matt asked her.

"I gotta go meet a client on the other side of Hell's Kitchen. While you talk to your friend Foggy who is in my kitchen because he saw you last night." She replied as she got done filling up her flask, "Foggy is here?" Matt asked.

Jessica nodded, "Yeah. It's my fault. I left my door unlocked. Sorry. You boys play nice until I get back" she said as she left her apartment.

Later that night when Jessica came back to her apartment she saw that Foggy was nowhere to be seen. She saw Matt sitting on the couch looking like he's been crying and she had a guess of what it was, "Something tells me that Foggy didn't take you being the man in the mask well?" she asked as she took off her bag and walked over to her desk, set the bag down, take off her jacket and laid it on her chair as she took off her scarf and also laid it on the chair.

Matt nodded, "No. No he didn't." he answered her. "I really messed up Jessica." he added, as the P.I walked by and he can smell the alcohol from the bar she was at. Jessica sighs as she grabbed her whiskey and 2 glasses as she walked over to the couch and sat down as she poured into the glasses handing one over to him.

He took it and nodded his thanks as he took a drink, "So what's next?" Jessica asked him as she took a drink from her own glass. Matt shrugged with a sigh, "I don't know." he admitted taking a drink from his glass.

"Well. Fisk is still out there. Maybe that's a start." Jessica told him as she got up. "You're welcome to stay here until you're healed. But if you decide to go back out as the man in the mask again. Watch your back." she told him as she went back over to her desk grabbed the bottle and head to her room. "See you in the morning Murdock." she said as she walked to her room and closed the door. Matt nodded as he drank the rest of the whiskey and laid down covering up with the blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jessica woke up with a pounding head and groan. She sat up and took a deep breath as she remembers about last night. Foggy didn't take Matt being the local crimefighter very good and he stayed here to heal up. She got up and found her pants as she slipped those on. She found the half empty bottle as she took it and drink of what little was left. She then tossed it on her bed and make her way out of her room walked down the hall until she came upon the empty part of her wall and looked to see Clair was there stitching Matt up, "What did he do this time?" she asked scaring the hell out of Clair. "Damn it Jessica, you almost gave me a heart attack." Clair said as she finished stitching Matt up. "Good." she said making Matt chuckle,

She walked onto the living room and sat at her desk, "I will ask again. What did he do this time?" she asked opening her laptop and turning it on. Clair sighs, "Apparently he moved around to much and one of his wounds opened up." she said as she got up and pack her medical supplies, "Matt, don't move too much." she said as she walks towards the door. "Thank You Claire." Matt said as she walked out of the apartment.

As soon as Jessica's door closes Jessica let out a sigh and logged into her computer while filling up a glass of whiskey, "So what do you have planned today?" Jessica asked Matt while taking a drink.

"Karen came over today. While you were asleep." Matt told her as he got up and walked over to her desk and sat down in one of the chairs at her desk, "She found Fisk's mother." he added making Jessica snapped her head up, "What? I thought she was dead. According to what we found out anyways." she said interested.

Matt nodded, "Well, apparently she got remarried after Fosk's father left him. Karen and Ben found her at a nursing home for old people and they spoke to her. Jessica, she told them that Fisk, that Wilson killed his father and then his mother helped him cover it up." he informed her getting a whistle from the P.I.

"Holy shit. This could prove what were trying to do all along, but something tells me it won't be enough because he was a minor." she said getting and from the lawyer. "God Damn it." she whispered. "Well what are we gonna do now?" she asked him.

Matt shrugged, "I might go back out tonight and see what I can come up with." he told her as he got up. "Thanks for letting me stay here." he told her getting a nod from the investigator, "Yeah, your welcome. Call me when you found something yeah?" she asked him as Matt nodded in agreement, "Of Course." he told her as he walked out of the apartment.

For the rest of the day Jessica has been in and out of the apartment all day because of clients and doing more research on Fisk see if she can find dirt on him. Or anymore dirt than they already have uncovered.

Later that night while Matt was doing his thing, Jessica got word that something happen at the benefit and that some of the people were admitted to the closest ER which is Metro General. Right now she was dressed as a nurse and was pretending to be working at a desk when she saw someone that stunned her, it was Fisk and another guy with glasses talking. She turned her head back towards the paper she had, What the hell is he doing here? She thought to herself as she looked up to see another nurse, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on? Why they're guys in black suits and ear pieces?" she asked politely.

"Didn't you hear?" The nurse asked her as Jessica shook her head, "Well apparently Venessa Marianna, was poisoned at the Van Launt benefit and word on the street is that she's also his love interest." told Jessica getting a nod, "Wow! That is something." she replied as the nurse nodded and got back to work. Holy Shit. she thought to herself

Jessica excused herself and made her way out of the hospital, once she went to an alley way she disposed the nurse outfit and walked out as she started walking away from the hospital. She took out her phone and dialed Matt's number, it rang a few times when it went to voicemail, "Murdock it's Jessica. I got something I need to tell you. Give me a call back." she said hanging up.

She was walking until she came across Josie's and looked to see Foggy was inside so she opened the door and went in as she sat down by Foggy, grabbed a glass from the bar and pouring herself a drink from the bottle that was next to Foggy, "You're a real piece of shit you know that?" she asked as she took a big gulp of the drink.

Foggy was about to open his mouth when she held up a hand, "I'm not done yet. Sure Murdock lied to you, and it's understandable why you are giving him the silent treatment. But god damn it, get your head out of your ass or I'll do it for you. You guys are supposed to be friends. Be there for each other, now I may not not know shit bout friendship but I see people who are friends. So I will say again, get your head out of your ass and move on." she said as she drowned the rest of her drink. "Good shit." she added before she left the bar leaving Foggy to think to himself.

When she made it back to her apartment she saw Matt through the window on her fire escape. She sighs as she closes her door and walks over to let the masked man in. "Did you find anything?" she asked as she closed the window heading towards her desk as she took off her bag and her jacket laying them on the floor next to her desk as she sat down.

"I found out where Fisk gets the armor I was telling you about." he told her, "Really? Well where does he get it?" she asked him.

Matt moved his hand pointing out the window, "Someone out there by the name of Melvin. I met him already, had a friendly chat." he told her as she looked at his bruise, "Must've been one hell of a chat if you got that." she told him pointing towards her own face.

Matt chuckled, "So what about you? I heard that you found something." He asked her as he sat down in one of the chairs at her desk.

Jessica nodded, "Oh yeah, turns out Ms. Venessa Marianna was poisoned at a benefit that was going on and of course she's close to Fisk. Maybe we can use her to make Fisk confess." she suggested making Matt shake his head, "We can't. She's gonna be heavily guarded and we can't do anything to them that will make them raise some kind of alarm." he told getting a nod of agreement, "Right. Anyways that's all I was able to find." she told him as he got up, "Well, when you find any dirt on him you can reach me at this number." he said handing her a piece of paper. "It's to the burner phone I keep with me when I go out at night." he added as he opened her window and jumped off the fire escape.


	4. Chapter: 4

Chapter: 4

The next night Matthew Murdock (aka) The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, waited until Ben Urich approached his car and then jump down scaring the shit out of the guy, "You like making an entrance, don't you?" Ben asked the man in the mask.

"I need information." Matt replied as he walked up to Ben, "Yeah?" asked the reporter, "Haven't heard anything about a man in a mask beating on bad guys lately. Thought maybe you'd quit on us" He added. "I'm still here." Matt replied to Ben,

"Somebody get a piece of you?" Ben asked, "We went the distance, it's all that matters." Matt told him wanting to get this over with. "Went the distance, huh? Sound like a boxer." Ben replied to him wondering what information that the man will need.

Matt let out a chuckle, "Always a reporter." he said making Ben tilt his head, "Hey, it's what I do." he replied. "Why I'm here." Matt said holding out a small white packet to Ben as the reporter took it to get a look at it, "Yeah, I've seen this around...all over the city." He said looking up at the man in the black mask. "Heroine, pure like you've never seen." he added as he flipped it around in his hand and handed it back, "Call it 'Steel Serpent' on the streets." he also added as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

After spending an hour talking with Ben, Matt decided to look into the blind people with back-packs he and Ben were talking about. He figured he could use some help so the next day when it's morning rush hour Matt got dressed in his civics and called up Jessica wondering if she was interested in helping him track down the operation.

So right now, Jessica and Matt were standing on the sidewalk in their regular clothes. Jessica was wearing her traditional attire Jeans, biker boots, a tank top along with a light black jacket and her leather with her grey scarf. While Matt was in a suit wearing a jacket with his glasses and cane.

"I hate the rush hour." Jessica told him as she slipped her hands into her jacket pockets and look around to keep an eye out for someone who's blind carrying a back-pack. After a few minutes Matt opens his mouth, "I think I hear one. To my left." he said as Jessica looked to see a blind girl with a cane and a red back-pack, "Yep. You're right." she told him as the girl walked by then Jessica and Matt started to slowly walk following the girl until she got into a car making Jessica jump to the fire escape while Matt climbs his way up. Soon they're both on the rooftops running and jumping to keep up with the car. Jessica is lucky that she can keep up with Matt. Finally what it felt like forever Matt stops at the edge of a building Jessica stopping a few seconds after him breathing heavily, "Shit. I need to get out more." She whispered to herself as she watched the car come to a stop as the girl got out and walked inside the warehouse.

(Sorry for the time skip. Didn't know where to start)

4 Days Later

It has been four days since Ben's death and two days since the funeral, Jessica, Karen, Foggy and Matt were all at the office looking through a pile of paperwork that Marci gave them to see if anything on Fisk seems out of place.

"What did you guys find?" Matt asked them. Karen sighs, "Well, there's thousands and thousands of pages I ...How Marci even get this out of Landman and Zack without anyone noticing?" Karen asked.

"She can be very ...distracting." Foggy replied, "Ew." Jessica said at the same time Karen says, "I bet." Foggy chuckles.

Concentrate on anything pertaining to Silver and Brent. Uh, liens, development, property holdings. Anything that might point to where Owlsley is holding Hoffman." Matt told them hoping that would help.

Jessica sighs, "The corruption, the bombings, the cops that got shot, he knows it all." Jessica said in a bored tone taking a drink from her flask. "He turns, it won't just bring Fisk down. It'll prove the man in the mask isn't the asshole everyone thinks he is." Foggy says.

"You really think he will go against Fisk even if we find him?" Karen asked wanting to know if this is the only thing that will put Fisk away. "A lot of friction between Fisk and the other players he's been working with." Matt said as he sighs, "Bombed the hell out of the Russians, the Yakuza went underground. Chinese Heroine went up in flames. Now Qwlsley's making a move."Matt added as got back to what he was doing.

"You don't get to be the man on top without making enemies looking to tear you down." Karen said making everyone looked at her for explanation, "It's just something Ben told me." she admitted while playing with a pen in her hand.

"He's right you don't." Matt agreed as he got to work "So how did you find out about Qwlsley, you never said." Karen asked as Foggy opened his mouth to say something but was saved, "From me." Jessica told Karen as Foggy mouthed 'Thank You' earning a nod from Jessica as she looks at Karen. "I have ways of getting information about people. It's what makes me a good P.I." She added as she took another drink from her flask, she also knew that Foggy and Matt suck at lying so she will need to be there whenever Karen asks questions.

Foggy sighs, "It could take us a week to shift through all of this." He said looking through the papers. "And we have no Idea if these records are complete. Even if they are, it doesn't mean that Qwlsley's using company funds to stash hoffman." He added laying his hand on the desk.

"Owlsley's a man of financial privilege. I never met one that used his own money when he could use someone else's." Matt said tossing in his theory. "I'll call Marci. See if she found anything else might help us narrow down the search." Foggy says getting his phone but is stopped when Karen grabs his arm, "Wait,wait." she said as she looks at some papers. "Alright, this is a rundown of all of the Silver and Brent's real estate holdings." she added showing Foggy a piece of paper."There's 187 just spread out across New York State." she said.

"We already looked at that." Matt told her. "Well, yeah, but the same rundown dated for the next day, it lists only 186." she said trying to get them to piece it together. "Silver and Brent liquidate and acquire new properties all the time." Foggy said to her not getting what she's saying. "One of them probably just sold the same day." Jessica added.

"Well I mean that's what I thought, but…..look." Karen said as she pushes the papers towards Foggy for him to look at them. "Look at the balance after the property disappears from the record." she said as Jessica rolls her chair next to Foggy so she could look. "It hasn't changed." Jessica said starting to get what Karen is saying.

"So if it was sold, wouldn't that be reflected in the profit-loss?" Karen asks as Matt takes out his earbuds to listen more clearly. "Unless someone's trying to hide the fact that the properties have been taken off the records altogether." Matt said to them, "No shift in profit-loss, maybe no one notices." Jessica adds to Murdock's answer.

"Or it could just be a clinical error." Foggy says. "Where's the property?" Jessica asks as Karen looks it up, "Uh...53rd and 10th." Karen replied. "Hell's Kitchen." Foggy told him as Matt gets his jacket, "Right. Stay here, keep looking through the documents in case we're wrong." Matt says as he slips on his jacket, "I'll go to the 15th and tell Brett what we found." Matt added as heget's ready to leave.

"Couldn't you just call him?" Karen asked, "Fisk might be tapping the police lines for all we know. Keep working." he answered as he takes his cane and walks out the door. Foggy get's up, "Hey. Hey. Hey. You're not going to the 15th, are you?" Foggy asked getting a feeling he doesn't like.

"I trust Brett, but he's just one cop. He couldn't handle it alone." Matt told him knowing what he's trying to do. "But you can?" Foggy asked not wanting him to get hurt.

"I know how you feel about what I do Foggy. This is the part where law meets reality. Either I put on the mask or we risk losing Hoffman and Fisk wins." He told Foggy hoping he will understand what's at stake here.

At the warehouse after Matt takes care of the police officers he takes pulls out a chair and sits in it, "You have an opportunity detective."


	5. Chapter: 5

Chapter:5

Jessica Jones was coming out of the liquor store when she saw FBI storming inside the NY Bulletin and watched as they came back out minutes later with one girl in custody. She smiled knowing that Hoffman has confessed to the police of his involvement with Fisk and she smiled knowing that it won't be long before Fisk will be put away for a very long time.

It was later that night when Matt invited Jessica to celebrate with them at the office on putting Fisk away, denied saying that she;s celebrating her own way by getting drunk. Jessica was heading towards a bar when she came across a big building surrounded by police, the FBI, and the Press. She jumped onto a fire escape and watched as Fisk was being brought out in handcuffs surrounded by the FBI.

She took her camera and took a picture of the scene and took another one with her whiskey in it as the arrest in the background and sent it to Foggy with a message, "My way of Celebrating." then pressed send and watched as Fisk was being bombarded by questions as she opened her bottle and took a big gulp. "Have a nice life in prison asshole." she yelled out and thank god that nobody heard her. When it was over she jumped down from the fire escape and make her way back to her apartment.

Back at the office, Foggy, Matt, and Karen were all sitting around the tab;e watching the news of Fisk arrest on the laptop when Foggy got a message, he took out his phone and looked at it he soon laughed, "Oh my god. That's perfect." he said while laughing.

"What's perfect Foggy?" Karen asked as he showed her the photo that Jessica sent and laughed as well, "That is one way to celebrate." Karen said, "Uh..Jessica sent a picture. She's sitting on a fire escape across from where Fisk was living at and watched as they brought out the guy and then took a picture with her whiskey in it and says, "This is my way of celebrating," Karen said as Matt let out a chuckle. "Ms. Jones surly has a way of things."

"That she does." Foggy says agreeing with Matt. "Now everybody knows what kind of asshole Fisk really is." Foggy added as he poured drinks making Karen and Matt laughed, "And we are the ones that made it happen." Karen replied raising her glass.

"And Marci." Matt said as Foggy nodded his head, "And Marci, god bless her and her designer pumps." he said , "Maybe she's not that bad after all." Karen said. "Woman does have a way of growing on you." said Foggy as he looked at Matt.

"And let's not forget Jessica. She's the one who got us what we need." Karen said as they all agreed. "See, this right here...in this office. This is what's important. Knowing that the people I care about are safe, and having some sense of closure for the ones we've lost."Matt said thinking about Ben and Elana who dies in the hands of Fisk.

"For Elana." Foggy said raising his glass. "For Ben." Karen said raising her glass. "And for all the people that son of a bitch hurt." Matt said as he also raised his glass and they all said, "Cheers." as they drink their drinks.

An Hour Later

"What appears now to be someshort of firefight involving the FBI transport that was carrying Wilson Fisks. Uh, Janet, can you confirm what we;re seeing here?"a newsman asked as Karen shut the laptop, "Jesus, we were idiots, weren't we? Sitting here, celebrating, thinking it would be that easy with a man like him." Karen said as she puts on her jacket and makes her way out of the office.

"Let's get out of here before they close down the streets or something." Foggy suggest also getting his jacket and things ready. Once they made it outside Foggy opened a door for Karen as she got inside the cab. "Get her home." Matt said. Foffy nodded, "Okay." he replied.

"No, no, where are you going we are not leaving you." Karen protested not wanting to leave Matt. "Back to my place. Make some calls. See what I can find out." he replied as he walks away. "We'll drop you." Karen said trying to get him to come with her.

"You live on the other side of town. I'll be alright." Matt assured her, "Hang on. I'll get him a cab." Foggy said as he closed the door

Matt flagged down a taxi as Foggy came up to him, "You heard what's going on out there." Foggy said as the cab stopped in front of Matt. "You can't go back out there in your black Pajamas." He added hoping that Matt will not do this, "I won't be." he said. "Matt…."Foggy started to say but was interrupted, "I know I haven't earned it, not yet anyway, but I'm asking you to trust me Foggy, I know what I'm doing." Matt tells him

Foggy nodded, "Alright." He said as he flagged down a cab that came to a stop. "Go be a hero. Just don't get killed doing it okay?" Foggy asked as Matt got inside the cab.

At a bar near her apartment Jessica Jones was sitting enjoying her 5th glass of Whiskey when she saw the news on the TV about Wilson Fisk and the firefight with the FBI, "Shit." she said as she drowned the rest of her drink slammed the glass down shattering it as she took out a 10 and laid it on the table as she gets up and makes her way out the door. She may be drunk but she can still run.

It takes about 20 minutes until she reached an abandoned road and saw a truck on it's side and also saw Fisk coming out of the back. She hid behind a building. She looked up to see a fire escape so she jumped on it and makes her way to the roof.

Once on the roof she crouches and watched as someone in a red suit jumps on the side of the truck, "Murdock?" she whispered as she couldn't believe that the Devil boy finally got a suit and continue to watch as a series of shots had been fired inside the truck while Matt dodges and flips off the truck, "Come one Murdock. You can do this." she whispered as she watched him and Fisk fight.

When Fisk started to run she followed him to an alley and watched as Murdock blocked off the entrance. Then she heard Fisk say something, "I wanted to make this city ...something better than it is. Something Beautiful. You took that away from me. You took everything. I'm gonna kill you." he declared as she watched Murdock put away his sticks, "What the hell are you doing?" she whispers as she heard him say, "Take your shot." Soon they were fighting again.

Sometime during the fight, when Fisk tossed Matt down and kept him from getting up. Jessica took a glass bottle that was there and tossed it at him shattering it on his head distracting him as he looked up, "Hey shithead. Up here" she yelled and gave him the middle finger as Matt took the opportunity to fight back and get Fisk unexpected. When Matt delivered that last punch Jessica yelled, "Holy Shit."

The next day Foggy, Karen, Jessica, and Matt were all standing around in front of the office building as Foggy puts up the sign, "Daredevil? That's what they're calling him now. The man in the mask." Karen says as she reads the paper.

"Daredevil? Sounds like he's gonna jump Snake River Canyon on his rocket cycle."Foggy said making Matt and Karen laugh, "It kinda does, doesn't it." Matt asked.

"I thought it was goofy at first, but it kinda grows on you." Karen said defending the name. "And it's better than the Devil of Hell's Kitchen anyway," she added. "Not Wrong there." Matt replies agreeing with Karen. "Eh...it's kinda corny but it'll work." Jessica said tossing in her two cents on the name. "Anyways, I gotta get going. Meeting Trish for coffee." Jessica said getting ready to walk away,

"Thank You for helping us bring Fisk down." Matt said as Jessica shrugged her shoulder, "Eh...it's nothing. Just hope he stays there." she says as she walks away with her hands in her jacket pockets.

Notes: That's all I am gonna write. I might write a sequel, but it depends on how many comments, likes, etc. I can get. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
